venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Venture Bros. characters
This is a list of main and recurring fictional characters and organizations from ''The Venture Bros., the Adult Swim/Cartoon Network comic science fiction series. The Venture Family The Venture family composes the central characters in the show; they lived in a fortified compound in an undisclosed location somewhere in the United States until Season 6 when they moved into VenTech Tower in New York City. The compound doubles as the headquarters for Dr. Venture's company, Venture Industries * 'Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture' (voiced by James Urbaniak): Father of the Venture twins, former boy adventurer and, as of Season 6, head of VenTech Industries. * 'Henry Allen "Hank" Venture' (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): A teenage boy, one half of the eponymous pair. He is the more outgoing and less wimpy (but less intelligent) of the two brothers. * 'Dean Venture' (voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas): A teenage boy, one half of the eponymous pair. Dean is timid, selfless, and more "bookish" than Hank. * 'Brock Samson' (voiced by Patrick Warburton): Brock Samson is the one-half Swedish, one-quarter Polish, one-quarter Winnebago murder machine who acts as bodyguard to the Venture Family. Brock left the the Venture family at the conclusion of Season 3 but was reinstated at the beginning of Season 6. * 'H.E.L.P.eR. ' (voiced by "Soul-Bot"): The Venture family's personal helper robot. H.E.L.P.eR. is an acronym for Humanoid Electric Lab Partner Robot. He was created by Dr. Jonas Venture Sr. to look after his son Rusty, but now assists Brock in looking after Dean and Hank. VenTech Industries * 'Sergeant Hatred' (voiced by Brendon Small in season 2 and Christopher McCulloch in seasons 3-7): Dr. Venture's one-time arch-nemesis and the family's bodyguard after Brock's departure. He was reassigned after Brock's return but quit the OSI and joined the security team at VenTech Tower. * 'Pete White' (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): An albino computer scientist and co-founder of Conjectural Technologies with Billy Quizboy. He works in the applied science division at VenTech Tower after their company was bought by Rusty. * 'Master Billy Quizboy' (voiced by Doc Hammer): A self-proclaimed "boy genius," a neurogeneticist and co-founder of Conjectural Technologies. * 'The Pirate Captain' (real name unknown) (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): The former leader of fake "ghost pirates" and right hand man for Jonas Venture, Jr. He now works for Rusty after he inherited the VenTech estate. * 'Dr. Jonas Venture, Jr., also known as '''J.J. (voiced by James Urbaniak): Dr. Venture's deformed twin, who was absorbed by Rusty in the womb. He was the former head of VenTech Industries before his untimely sacrifice onboard his Gargantua-2 space station. The Monarch & Co. * The Monarch (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): Dr. Venture's self-styled archnemesis. His real name is Malcom Fitzcarraldo. He is obsessed with Monarch butterflies.Though he frequently describes himself as Dr. Venture's nemesis, their rivalry resides almost completely in the Monarch's imagination. In reality, Dr. Venture considers him more a nuisance than a genuine threat. * Dr. Mrs. The Monarch (voiced by Doc Hammer): Wife and co-antagonist to The Monarch. Her real name is Sheila. She is currently a member of the New Council of 13. * Henchman 21, whose real name is Gary Fisher (voiced by Doc Hammer): Formerly an overweight pop-culture geek/henchman for The Monarch. Now he is The Monarch's only and and most skilled companion. * Henchman 24, (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): a tall, thin man with voice characteristics resembling comic Ray Romano. He and Henchman 21 were a self-proclaimed duo and friends until 24's death in an explosion. * Tim-Tom and Kevin (voiced by Christopher McCulloch and Doc Hammer, respectively): Achondroplastic dwarves who were formerly Dr. Mrs.'s Murderous Moppets. They are both surly, foul-mouthed, and utterly psychotic. They were killed when Sergeant Hatred destroyed the Cocoon with his Hovertank. * Speedy (voice by Doc Hammer): Former henchman in training (he hadn't earned his "wings"). He was killed by Brock Samson after trying to kidnap Hank and Dean. The Order of the Triad & Co. * Dr. Byron Orpheus (voiced by Steven Rattazzi): An expert necromancer and mystic who rented a portion of the Venture Compound before it burned down. He is a member of a mystic trio called The Order of the Triad. * Jefferson Twilight (voiced by Charles Parnell): An old friend of Dr. Orpheus who fights Blaculas for a living. He is a member of the Triad. * The Alchemist (voiced by Dana Snyder): Another old friend of Dr. Orpheus and final member of the Triad. * Triana Orpheus (voiced by Lisa Hammer): Dr. Orpheus's quasi-goth daughter. As of season four, she moved out of the Venture Compund and is living with her mother, Tatyana, and stepfather, The Outrider, studying the mystic arts. * The Master (voiced by H. Jon Benjamin): a shapeshifting, supernatural presence who lives in a black void accessible through a portal in Triana's closet, he is Dr. Orpheus's mentor. Original Team Venture and Allies * Dr. Jonas Venture, Sr. (voiced by Paul Boocock): Deceased father of Dr. Thaddeus Venture and Jonas Junior. He was the foremost scientist and adventurer in the world and led the original Team Venture. * The Action Man (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): Retired member of the original Team Venture. He was an all-American supersoldier and currently lives with his girlfriend Rose and Colonel Gentleman in New York City. * Colonel Horace Gentleman (voiced by Christopher McCulloch impersonating Sean Connery): Retired member of the original Team Venture. He is a Scottish gentleman and adventurer and currently lives with the Action Man and Rose in New York City. * Kano (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): Retired member of the original Team Venture and former sidekick to the original Blue Morpho. He is a master of the martial arts and an accomplished pilot. * Otto Aquarius (voiced by T. Ryder Smith): Retired member of the original Team Venture. An exiled son of Atlantis, he is half-human and half-Atlantean, and has become religious. * Dr. Entmann (voiced by Stephen DeStefano): A tiny man that was left abandoned in a nuclear fallout shelter by Jonas Venture, Sr. He originally went by the name Humongoloid, was 15-feet tall. He was accidentally crushed by the Action Man in his rocking chair. * Other members include Hector, former childhood friend of Swifty (both voiced by Brendon Small), the former champion boxer now suffering from dementia. Both work for VenTech Industries. * Ook-Ook was a mindless savage currently incased in a large block of ice. * The Blue Morpho (voiced by Paul F. Thompkins): former billionaire playboy, butterfly enthusiast, and superhero vigilante. He was father of The Monarch and died in a plane crash. The Guild of Calamitous Intent The Guild of Calamitous Intent is the primary organization of antagonists in the series. It acts as a sort of supervillain trade union, providing benefits such as health insurance and setting the rules of conduct between its members and their enemies. It is currently led by a new Council of 13 with their headquarters on Meteor Majeure. Leadership * Phantom Limb (voiced by James Urbaniak): A villain with invisible arms and legs. Former lover of Dr. Girlfriend and head of the Revenge Society. Currently a member of the New Council formed by Killinger. * [[Red Mantle|'Red Mantle']] and [[Dragoon|'Dragoon']] (voiced by Doc Hammer and Chris McCulloch): The two oldest members of the Council. Phantom Limb previously kidnapped them and sewed the dying Dragoon's head to Red mantle's body. * [[Dr. Z|'Dr. Z']] (voiced by Chris McCulloch): Former archnemesis of Action Johnny and his father. He is currently a member of the New Council. * [[Radical Left|'Radical Left']] (voice by Chris McCulloch): Super-villain with a split personality and currently a member of the New Council. He used to be an inmate of Dunwich Asylum and was formerly a member of the Revenge Society after his escape. * [[Dr. Phineas Phage|'Dr. Phineas Phage']] (voiced by Bill Hader in Season 5 and James Adomian in Season 6): Member of the New Council and archnemesis to Professor Impossible. He is based off bacteriophage. * [[Red Death|'Red Death']]: Grim reaper like villain who balances his healthy family life and blood lust for arching. * Watch and Ward (voiced by Christopher McCulloch and Doc Hammer respectively): Two Guild operatives in charge of Guild communications, as well as the induction of new recruits. * The Sovereign (portrayed by Christopher McCulloch/voiced by James Urbaniak): A shapeshifter and former head of the Guild and Council of 13. He primarily used the form of David Bowie. * The Council of 13: Act as a parliament of sorts within the Guild's upper echeon, directly under The Sovereign. A New Council was established by Henry Killinger after the events of Gargantua-2. * The Investors: Three shapeshifting and powerful immortal beings who invest in companies and make sinister deals with various parties. They lord power over the Guild from behind the shadows. They were killed by their brother, Killinger. Members * Augustus St. Cloud: Incredibly wealthy arch-nemesis to Billy Quizboy and avid collector of memorabilia. He has an albino servant Pei Wie. * Scorpio: Scorpion themed supervillain currently in a relationship with Sgt. hatred's ex-wife Princess Tinyfeet. * Galacticon: Robot villain who frequents Don Hell's nightclub for casual sex. * Truckules: Cross between Hercules and a truck. * Curse: Wizard themed super-villain. * Brick Frog: Frog themed villain with throwing-bricks as a weapon. * Wes Warhammer and The Doom Factory: Super-villain thieves with an avant garde touch to arching. * Haranguetan: Simian-like villain who harangues his nemeses into striking him first before retaliating. * Battleaxe: Axe wielding villain and Haranguetan's wife. * Think Tank: College professor at Stuyvesant University with an abnormally large head and genius level intellect. The Revenge Society A new independent organization of villains originally founded by Phantom Limb. * Baron Werner Ünderbheit (voiced by T. Ryder Smith): A noted member of the Guild of Calamitous Intent and former tyrant dictator of Ünderland. He wears a prosthetic metal jaw and speaks in a thick, pseudo-German accent. He blames Dr. Venture for the loss of his jaw. * Manservant (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): Baron Ünderbheit's long-time personal servant. He was unnecessarily killed by Ünderbheit to prove loyalty to the group. * Fat Chance (voiced by Chris McCulloch): Supervillain with a hole through time and space in his stomach. * Zero (voice by Chris McCulloch): Former Henchman 1 for The Monarch. Became a lone supervillain after his defeat by Brock Samson and later joined the Society as simply "Zero". He was killed by Brock on board Gargantua-2. S.P.H.I.N.X. Originally a terrorist organization that was the primary adversary of the O.S.I. 20 years ago until its defeat in the Pyramid Wars of 1987. Several members of the O.S.I. who were disillusioned with its ineffectual bureaucracy, decided take up the S.P.H.I.N.X. mantle along with their left over equipment to create an organization to deal with rogue supervillains (those who do not abide by the rules of organized villainy mandated by institutions like the Guild of Calamitous Intent). * Col. Hunter Gathers (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): Brock's former mentor from when he was in training for the O.S.I. Gathers has since gone into hiding after having a sex-change operation, taking a job as a dancer at Nightin' Ale's, a strip club. He is a parody of gonzo journalist Hunter S. Thompson and his name a play on the term Hunter-gatherer. (the character appears to be a sort of crisscross between Thompson, with the author's aviator sunglasses and cigarette holder, and Col. Nick Fury, similar to Doonesbury's Uncle Duke.) Other than Brock, Gathers was the only O.S.I. agent who believed the Guild was still in existence in the late eighties, as in ''The Invisible Hand of Fate''. Despite being extraordinarily eccentric, he seems to care about his job and defending his country. He also taught Brock the strict rule of never killing women or children, as that differentiated them from the "bad guys". This is something he used to his advantage when he went rogue from the O.S.I. who then sent Brock to kill him (as Brock doesn't kill women). He is apparently a member of Molotov Cocktease's "Black Hearts" assassination guild, as shown in the scene following the end credits of [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)]]. However despite the sex-change operation, he still has the same face and voice as before—including perpetual five o'clock shadow. He also stated in "The Invisible Hand of Fate" that he wanted to be born with "big, beautiful tits", which turns out to be foreshadowing (down to the fact that he has large breasts, but can still grow facial stubble). The sex-change and apparent betrayal of O.S.I. was revealed in the Season 4 opener as an elaborate ruse to infiltrate the Black Hearts, when Gathers and Samson were captured by Sphinx agents, and Gathers revealed himself as an undercover Sphinx officer, complete with revealing the reversal of his sex-change with the statement to Samson 'You don't know DICK!', grabbing his own groin. In episode [[Pinstripes & Poltergeists|''Pinstripes & Poltergeists]], it is revealed that Gathers and other members of the O.S.I., disgusted with its ineffectual bureaucracy, eventually quit the O.S.I. and took S.P.H.I.N.X's name and equipment to form an organization capable of covertly and effectively combating super-powered villains (mostly those who do not abide by the rules of organized villainy) against whom the O.S.I. is powerless. S.P.H.I.N.X. seeks to terminate villains who do not abide by the rules of organized villainy mandated by institutions like the Guild of Calamitous Intent (basically acting as a regulator of sorts, keeping the more dangerous supervillains in check). Slogan: "If you have a gun pointed to your head, call the police. If you have a bunch of bad guys with guns, call SWAT. You got some nutjob in a costume pointing a laser at your head, call the OSI. If you have a guy in a normal suit pointing a laser at your daughter, you call SPHINX." *'Holy Diver/Shore Leave': A former O.S.I. agent fired for violating O.S.I.'s don't ask, don't tell policy. His appearance and code name seem to be parodied of G.I. Joe characters, especially since he resembles Shipwreck. He had joined Hunter Gathers in Sphinx. In the episode ''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'', it is revealed he and Mile High faked being a couple (while Mile High was only pretending to be in a gay relationship with Shore Leave, Shore Leave himself thought their relationship was real) as well as their conversion to religious fanatics, for their cover. (Shore Leave's name is spelled "Shoreleave" in the Season 4 credits). He is often teamed up with Brock. Has started flirting with the Alchemist in the last episode of the 4th season, and ended up making out with him. *'Mile High/Sky Pilot': A former O.S.I. agent fired for violating O.S.I.'s don't ask, don't tell policy. His appearance and code name seem to be parodied of G.I. Joe character. He had joined Hunter Gathers in Sphinx. In the episode Pinstripes & Poltergeists, it is revealed he and Shore Leave faked being a couple (while Mile High was only pretending to be in a gay relationship with Shore Leave, Shore Leave himself thought their relationship was real) as well as their conversion to religious fantatics, for their cover. His name is a sexual pun of the mile high club. In the season finale [[Operation: P.R.O.M.|''Operation: P.R.O.M.]] it is revealed he was a double-agent working for the OSI. * 'Brock Samson' (voiced by Patrick Warburton): Though not related to the Ventures per se, Brock is the bodyguard of the Venture family and an agent with the Office of Secret Intelligence. As a "Super Secret Agent," he has a license to kill and an amazing zeal to use it. His background has been revealed to be "half Swedish, quarter Polish, quarter Winnebago". Though Brock usually displays a relaxed and casual attitude, his temper can cause him to snap into psychotic violence at the slightest provocation. His ability to dispense punishment is equaled by his ability to sustain it, to the point that he is seemingly unkillable. He also has a superhuman sexual appetite, with conquests ranging from beauty queens to sleazy strippers to "the Queen of the Ant People." He is extremely loyal to the Venture family, actually living with them in the compound, and now seems to serve as a bit of a mentor for the boys, with whom he shares an avuncular relationship. Recurring and minor characters * 'Molotov Cocktease' (voiced by Mia Barron): a highly-trained assassin and sometime-ally, sometime-rival to Brock Samson, as well as his love interest until her apparent death at the end of the episode "Operation P.R.O.M." Despite, or perhaps because of their often-violent history, she held Brock in very high regard, although she disdained his loyalty to the Ventures. She was an ex-Soviet agent who made a living as a mercenary. She shared a somewhat sadomasochistic relationship with Brock, who has referred to her as "the only woman has ever loved." She unfailingly wore a chastity belt (her father's dying wish) until the end of the fourth season, when she told Brock she was "taken" by Monstroso. Her name is a play on the phrases "Molotov cocktail" and "cock tease." In some Venture Bros. related artwork, her last name is spelled "Coqtiz," though "Cocktease" has become the official spelling. Her name is also a reference to Bond girls with improbably provocative names, such as Pussy Galore. * 'Colonel Bud Manstrong' (voiced by Terrence Fleming): The former leader of the two-man crew of the space station Gargantua-1. Manstrong takes a strong moral stance on most issues, and is strictly sexually abstinent. Although he is very willful in most situations, he wilts under attention from his often inebriated and oversexed mother. His forbearance of sex puts a great deal of strain on his relationship with cosmonaut Lieutenant Anna Baldavich, his love interest and fellow crewmember aboard Gargantua-1. He is declared a hero when Gargantua-1 crashes on a wanted terrorist in the episode [[Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner?|''Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner?]] whereupon he is offered a chance to run for the vice-presidency, which he turns down in horror upon learning of the president's sexual indiscretions (strongly satiric of the Clinton-Lewinsky affair, although the president resembles Lyndon Johnson physically and speaks in the manner of George W. Bush). * Myra Brandish (voiced by Joanna Adler): A former O.S.I. agent, and former bodyguard and lover to Dr. Venture, she is probably biological mother to Hank and Dean. She is mentally unstable, and it is suggested that she spends much of her time in a mental institution, although it is not clear whether or not her residence there is self-imposed. Despite her tenuous grip on reality she is shown to be capable of concocting complex schemes. She is also highly pain-tolerant, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and almost certainly adept in the use of firearms. She occasionally assaults the Venture family and has abducted each of the Ventures on at least one occasion. * General Manhowers (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): A general in the United States armed forces. Due to his high military rank, he is one of Dr. Venture's principal clients. * Dr. Henry Killinger (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): A supervillain parody of diplomat Henry Kissinger and magical nanny Mary Poppins; he is never without his "magic murder bag". Killinger is a highly skilled businessman and negotiator and demonstrates a keen understanding of legal matters, particularly tax law. He is shown to have magical abilities, although the nature and extent of his powers are unclear. Some characters have a great deal of trouble understanding him when he speaks. Killinger's major appearances have twice involved spontaneously offering his services as strategist, business consultant, and/or motivational coach to main characters, free of charge, in the episodes ''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'' and ''The Doctor Is Sin''. In both cases, his influence results in a substantial increase in the efficiency with which his clients conduct their affairs. He also appears conducting the marriage services during the Monarch's wedding to Dr. Girlfriend in the episodes [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)]] and [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]]. Although, as a supervillain Killinger is capable of dispassionately murdering adversaries, he is also shown to be capable of quickly forming warm friendships, as well as acts of great kindness. He develops an avuncular relationship with the Venture boys in The Doctor Is Sin, to the extent that the two of them refer to him as "Uncle Henry". In "I Know Why The Caged Bird Kills", he goes to great lengths to reunite Dr. Venture and Myra Brandish, and although he fails, succeeds in reuniting the Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend. In the DVD commentary for I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills, it is mentioned that Killinger may actually be the alter-ego of Henry Kissinger in the Venture universe. * Dermott Fictel (voiced by Doc Hammer): An obnoxious teenager who first appears in ''The Buddy System''; he was hinted to be the son of Brock Sampson. Dermott is a compulsive liar and frequently interjects wild, and often clearly false claims about his abilities and past deeds into unrelated conversations. He is a friend of Hank's and occasionally visits the Venture compound from the nearby trailer park where he and his "mother" live. In the season 4 episode "Everybody Comes to Hank's" Hank sleeps with Nikki Fictel who he knows as Dermott's older sister. It is revealed that Nikki is actually Dermott's biological mother and that her mother raised Dermott as her own son. When Nikki was 15 she had been the chairperson of the Rusty Venture Fan Club and she was impregnated by Rusty Venture who thought she was 20. Rusty paid the family off with a check after threats from his grandmother about pressing charges for statutory rape. This also means that Dermott is in fact the third Venture brother. The Impossibles * Professor Richard Impossible (voiced by Stephen Colbert in seasons 1, 2, and 6; Peter McCulloch in "the pilot"; Christopher McCulloch in season 3; and Bill Hader in season 4), also nicknamed Dicky. Founder of Impossible Industries and previously a member of Jonas Venture's Boys Brigade and The Revenge Society. *'Sally Impossible' (voiced by Mia Barron): Richard's estranged wife and Jonas Jr's girlfriend before his death. She has invisible skin which leaves her muscle tissue visible when stressed and resides on Spider-Skull Island with her family. *'Rocket Impossible': Sally and Richard's young son. Thus far, he has not displayed any sort of super powers or genetic mutations. *'Ned' (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): Sally and Cody's mentally-handicapped cousin, who has been transformed into a "giant callus" with skin. He has a pale orange, lumpy appearance. He is stronger than ordinary people, but not nearly as strong or impervious to harm as the Thing. *'Cody' (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): Sally's brother. Bursts into flames when exposed to oxygen. Unlike the Human Torch, he cannot control this very painful reaction, so he is kept in an air-tight container. Ünderland * Girl Hitler (voiced by Mia Barron): Formerly one of Baron Ünderbheit's senior advisers, she (along with Catclops and Manic 8-ball) were "executed" for betraying Ünderbheit's confidence, although all three survived. Since Baron Ünderbheit's removal from power, she has become Ünderland's president. As her name suggests, she resembles Adolf Hitler, complete with toothbrush moustache. *'Catclops' (voiced by James Urbaniak): A cyclops with a cat's face (itself wearing an eyepatch since his second appearance) in the place of an eye and a tail protruding from the back of his head. After their "execution" by tiger-bombs, he and Girl Hitler fled underground, where they led an ineffectual group of freedom fighters. After Ünderland's liberation, he proposed to Girl Hitler. *'Manic 8-Ball' (unvoiced): He is a human with the powers of a magic 8-ball. He was "executed" by Baron Ünderbheit for treason along with Catclops and Girl Hitler. Despite surviving the combination of tiger attack and explosion, he was captured and remained a prisoner of Ünderbheit, who used his eight-ball power for advice. Lacking a mouth, he never speaks, instead using the 8-ball messages on his chest to answer yes or no questions (except for one message, in which he calls Ünderbheit an "asshole"). Imprisoned villains * King Gorilla (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): A talking, homosexual gorilla who befriended The Monarch while in jail. King Gorilla was a member of the Guild of Calamitous Intent until his imprisonment for brutal murder and rape (in that order) of Mötley Crüe lead singer Vince Neil during a reality TV show, defending himself by stating "I only sodomized half of him". Because of his high-profile crime, the Guild turned its back on King Gorilla and has led to the villain becoming bitter and cynical towards the Guild. After kidnapping and attempting to rape the Monarch (the Monarch's feminine qualities turned him off before the act), he was moved enough by the Monarch's quest to regain Dr. Girlfriend's love that he assisted in the fellow villain's escape from prison. When he is hesitant to help the Monarch before he does, The Monarch parodies a quote from The Tragedy of Julius Caesar, saying, "Et tu, King Gorilla?" His ability to talk and walk upright is not explained, and he has an obsession with Tarzan (Jackson Publick has suggested that he somehow houses and raises multiple Tarzans in his cell or the common area of the prison). King Gorilla mirrors the many super gorillas and apes that exist in comics (particularly in the DC Universe), which include several heroic ones like Solovar, Detective Chimp or Congorilla, but are mostly villains like Monsieur Mallah (who also talks and is homosexual), Gorilla Grodd (a talking genius level gorilla, enemy of The Flash and member of the Secret Society of Super Villains), Ultra-Humanite, Titano, The Mod Gorilla Boss, Gorilla Boss, Jackanapes, etc. Though it was believed at first that King Gorilla had been killed off screen by Phantom Limb, Jackson Publick's LiveJournal has revealed he was supposed to return, free from prison, in the second half of the fourth season. He has apparently been released for medical reasons, as he now apparently has lung cancer (implied by the angry faces at Monarch's gift, cigarettes, when Monarch was unaware of the illness). In The Silent Partners, King Gorilla is killed in his hospital bed by the Investors. Its revealed he made a deal with Monstroso to give him his heart when he dies. *'Mr. Monday' (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): An upperclass-esque villain with a monocle, obsessed with Monday. The character very much resembles the Detective Comics character Calendar Man. When the Monarch is planning his breakout for that night, Mr. Monday insists "Can't we wait until Monday?" and uses words such as "Mondaylicious!" Mr. Monday is released from prison by Phantom Limb, only to be hunted by him on his private grounds to make a point to the Monarch in [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)]]. He is presumed to have been killed by Phantom Limb in this scene. *'Tigerriffic' (voiced by Paul Boocock) A former supervillain with massive strength and tiger-like abilities. When imprisoned, his costume was confiscated, which apparently is where all his powers come from. When the Monarch assigns him to pull off the gate during the breakout, Tigeriffic informs him that he is powerless without the costume. The Monarch is shocked, as he assumed he was "Raised by tigers, like Moogli." "It's Mowgli...and that was wolves...and still no!" *'White Noise' (voiced by Brendon Small) A smoking, racist former television repair-man, White Noise was transformed while repairing a TV that was still plugged into a live socket. He is concerned about the Monarch's criminal organization being "racially mixed", and doesn't want his pure white blood to be muddied. The Monarch then questions whether he even has blood, and how he knows he's even white. He speaks with a Southern dialect. During the Monarch's escape, he was supposed to aid by taking out the guards, along with Dr. Septapus. He is also hunted and fatally shot by Phantom Limb on his private grounds. *'Dr. Septapus' (voiced by Christopher McCulloch) Another one of The Monarch's criminal cohorts while in prison, Dr. Septapus has seven limbs on his body. Four arms on his sides, one arm from his chest, and two legs. He is loosely based on the Marvel Comics character, Dr. Octopus. During The Monarch's escape, he was supposed to aid by taking out the guards, along with White Noise. He is released from prison, only to be hunted by Phantom Limb on his private grounds. He is shot down from a tree, and then shot again on the ground. *'Tiny Joseph' (voiced by Doc Hammer): Although he originally appeared as one of the Monarch's henchmen in a dream sequence in [[A Very Venture Christmas|''A Very Venture Christmas]], he later appeared as the Monarch's cellmate. He is only a few inches tall, and inscribes a message upon a Microdot, which is to be carried out by a butterfly for the Monarch. He was also used as a projectile in the Monarch's makeshift prison dartgun. Jonny Quest Although The Venture Bros. is a parody of Jonny Quest, some Jonny Quest characters appear in several episodes. This is because Cartoon Network owns the rights to the Jonny Quest characters. Some of these characters, particularly Action Johnny, are drawn with variable line weights in the same style as the original comic-book-like Jonny Quest cartoons, as a visual homage. * Action Johnny (voiced by Brendon Small): Since the death of Dr. Benton Quest, he has been secreted away within the Quest Bell One Bathysphere, feeding (when possible) his addiction to narcotics, as shown in the episode ''Twenty Years to Midnight''. He is fooled into handing over a piece of Dr. Venture Sr.'s machinery after being bribed by the Captain and Jonas Jr., an act that Jonas Jr. later resented. He has sobered up, but is still a high strung nervous wreck due to his many psychological issues resulting from his father. In ''The Buddy System'', Johnny claims that "fathers are caring and protective men, and I don't have one of those". In the same episode, Johnny also expresses the desire to free Dean from his father, but is stopped mid-sentence by Brock. He has since shown to become much better in Self-Medication as well as more functional. *'Race Bannon': Brock's friend from the Office of Secret Intelligence, where he once worked as a torturer. Died after jumping from a jet that Nat King Cobra's Snake Men were piloting while retrieving the Goliath Serum. He carries various spy gadgets (all of them extremely dangerous) that are reminiscent of those carried by James Bond. *'Hadji Singh': See Hadji Singh. Another former Jonny Quest character, he is now a manager working with Jonas Jr. He is seen also taking care of Johnny, while worrying that if he brings Johnny back home, his (Hadji's) wife will leave him. *'Dr. Z (Dr. Zin)': A recurring villain in the Jonny Quest series, he was featured in the episode ''The Buddy System'' in which he was to be a special guest star in a stage show featuring Action Johnny. The show was being performed as part of "Rusty's Day Camp for Boy Adventurers." Upon seeing his old nemesis, Johnny panics and runs away in fear. Sergeant Hatred, having interrupted the show with what he thought was a routine arching, greets Z with a hand shake, saying "The Dr. Z! Aw man, I love your work." In ''Self-Medication'' Dr. Z was confronted by Action Johnny, Dr. Venture, and a group of former "Boy Adventurers" to accuse him of the murder of their therapist. However, Dr. Z was innocent and the group discover that he is married. During a peaceful dinner Dr. Z advises the former "Boy Adventurers" that they need to grow up and stop living in the past. In Pomp and Circuitry, one of the silhouetted members of the Council of 13 looks and sounds a lot like Dr. Z. He appears to be a homage to Fu Manchu, an evil genius from a series of novels by English author Sax Rohmer. Organizations References ** List of secondary characters from The Venture Bros. Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Characters